


can’t we be friends? (co-parents)

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Bucky Barnes, Bucky and Stephen are just trying to be good step-parents, Divorce, Doctor Stephen Strange - Freeform, F/M, Graduation, Gym Teacher Clint Barton, High School, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter loves his parents and his girlfriend, Post-Divorce, Principal Bruce Banner, Sam and Maria are kind of weird, Step-parents, Teacher Natasha Romanov, Therapist Loki, They’re Michelle’s parents, Thor and Loki actually get along, Tony and Steve love their son very much, Tony is a mother, Trainer Thor, a little too much, literally Doctor Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: AU in which Tony and Steve divorce and Peter is just trying to get by.





	can’t we be friends? (co-parents)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my homework.
> 
> All and any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments are love!

Peter once truly hated school. Eight hours of pure torture in his words, and for the longest time, he saw no point in going. He didn’t like his classes, could barely stand to even be around his fellow students, and on top of that, he had a reputation in his shoulders. He is the son of two of the wealthiest men in the world, after all, and that alone had kids turning their noses up at Peter. He was held to be much smarter, much more independent than anyone else in the school, which he was in some areas. But that didn’t make it right to bully Peter. Rich white boy. That’s all anyone besides Ned and Michelle saw him as. 

Now, even with the names and harsh glares, he welcome the early mornings to rise and go to school, rushing out the door without so much as a glance at his father. Only one of them, that is. 

Not too long ago, about a year and a half to exact, Peter came home night after going to small party with Ned. The tower where he and his fathers lived was still lit up, which wasn’t too uncommon on Friday nights. He imagined his dad Tony was still up, and his father Steve had probably resigned to bed early like always. Peter made his way to the tower and stepped into the elevator, sticking his headphones in his ears and turning on something by System Of A Down while he rose up to the top floor. He didn’t suspect anything to be wrong. 

When the elevator got to the top floor, he stepped out and absently minded made his way to the hallway to his room. Before he could get to the door, he bumped something into something. He looked down. A suitcase. 

Suitcase?

Peter took out one headphone, and then he heard it. The yelling coming from his parents bedroom. He could make out Steve’s voice, and then Tony’s. He felt his breathe hitch, because he’s never heard them fight so loud before. Matter of fact, Peter didn’t think he’d ever personally heard his father’s raise their voices at each other. It just isn’t something that they did, at least not around their son. 

“This isn’t going to work, Steve! Just get out!”

If Peter didn’t know fear, he certainly knew it then. The rest is a true blur. He remembers his parents storming out the door, and he came face-to-chest with Steve. His blue eyes searched for his sons, but Peter had sank to the ground, clutching his phone so hard he thought he might break it. Then Tony came out, and he too looked for his sons eyes, but Peter couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe. He felt his father’s strong arms around him, and he heard Tony yelling over Steve’s shoulder, something he couldn’t make out. 

He was having a panic attack, Peter realized. Steve let go of him, and Tony took his place, his hands pulling Peter until he was flush to his dads body. Tony began murmuring in his ear, almost panicked himself, and then another set of hands were on him. Steve. 

He had calmed down just enough to hear his father’s soothing voice, Steve reassuring him that he was okay, and that he was safe. Peter could only hear quiet crying from Tony.

Peter woke up the next day in his dads bed, dressed in Steve’s big shirt and his own pj pants, Tony asleep next to him. He rolled over and looked around the room, and he saw that he closet door was open. Carefully, as not to wake his dad, Peter crept from the bed and to the closet, only to see that half of it was cleaned out. All of Steve’s things were gone, his shirts, his shoes, and his pants. Not even a single tie was left. Oh, right. Steve had a suitcase packed last night. 

Peter didn’t go to school that day. Or the next. Or the next. 

By the time he did go back, Ned and Michelle cornered him and nearly demanded why he wasn’t at school, and why did he ignore their calls and texts. Peter only blinked twice, his eyes dry from crying and not getting nearly any sleep, before choking out, “My parents are getting a divorce.” He almost collapsed in the hallway. 

Now, a year and half later, Peter enjoys getting up and getting ready to go to school, and it doesn’t matter if he’s at Tony’s house or Steve’s house. He just doesn’t want to spend any more time than he needs to at the houses. He loves his dads, no doubt about that, and yeah, he wishes they could’ve worked something out, but he doesn’t hold that against them. Sometimes things aren’t meant to last. But, on the plus side of things, he gained two more parents. 

Tony began to date Peter’s doctor a few months ago, and he recently moved in at the tower. Peter likes Stephen. He’s cool, has some wicked facial hair, and he really helps Peter with his anatomy tests. He highly doubts he would’ve passed without him. The guy has been trying to get Peter to open up to him, which he greatly appreciates. Not many people are willing to know their partners children from another relationship, and it makes the doctor be in Peter’s good graces. Stephen seems to make Tony happy, maybe not the happiness that he had with Peter’s other dad, but happy nonetheless. 

And Steve, he’s dating this guy named Bucky. He owns an art store only a few blocks away from school, and on the weeks that he stays with Steve, Peter finds himself at the store, helping the long haired man restock shelves. Bucky usually keeps his long hair back in a half bun, and he isn’t too uptight like Steve is. He lets Peter get by with things like sneaking in late sometimes, even swiping some wine when Steve brings some home. He’s the youngest out of his pool of parents, so he tends to sympathize with Peter on a level that rest aren’t able to. He likes Bucky, he’s laid back and he makes Steve happy.

Happiness. That’s the one thing Peter is still trying to find. 

“Are you excited about graduating, Peter?”

Peter sighs and nods, glancing over at his therapist as he writes in his clipboard. Dr. Loki Odinson is sitting up right in his black leather chair, his right leg folded over his left. Peter has been his patient since his father’s split, but he’s known him since he was a toddler. His brother, Thor, is Steve’s trainer, and Peter remembers the various parties that Tony would have to celebrate milestones in his son's life, and he invited all sorts of guests, including Loki and Thor. The dark haired man is a comfort. 

“Yes, sir. I am.”

Loki smiles before setting his clipboard and pen down. “My brother tells me that that’s all Steve talks about. His son graduating.”

That makes Peter smile. Of course, that’s all his dad has talked about. It makes him feel proud that his father is proud of him, enough to talk about him to his friends. Thor counts as a friend, right?

“I keep asking dad to send you guys an invitation. He always says that he needs to talk to Pops, though, which doesn’t make sense because Thor and Pops talk every day.”

“We have our invites, don’t worry. Now, is there anything you need to talk about before you leave? Your appointment is almost over.”

Peter shakes his head while sitting up and grabbing his coat. “My prescription is almost out.”

Loki writes on his clipboard. “I’ll order it before I leave the office. Have a nice day, Peter.”

The teen nods and waves as he leaves the office.

 

 

It’s nearly seven when peter get to the tower, and he gets to the top floor to find his dad and his boyfriend looking through mail. There’s a stack of unsent invitations on the counter, and Peter makes a mental note to send those out in the morning. Tony notices his son approaching and walks around it to get to him. “Peter! Come here!”

Tony pulls the teenager into a hug and squeezes him, a physical reminder that he’s still loved, will never be anything but loved. Peter pats his dad on the back as Tony inhales his sons scent before letting him go. It’s hard sometimes for Peter to understand his dads random outbursts of affection, but he never pushes them away or runs. He gladly returns the gesture. 

“How was school?,” Stephen asks while sipping a mug of coffee and reading the paper. His eyes don’t leave the paper, which doesn’t surprise Peter. He know that the doctor loves to be updated on the on going’s of New York. 

“It was good, doc. I got my cap and gown.” 

Peter throws his backpack on the counter and pulls out a plastic bag containing his graduation gear. The gown is black, and the cap is, too, but with a golden tassel on it. Tony takes them and marvels at them, a smile gracing his face so big that Peter bets that it hurts. The teen even notices that Stephen has looked up to gaze in the gown and cap, a smug smirk on his lips. 

“Excited?,” Tony asks, laying the plastic bag back down on the counter. He continues to touch in as if it’s a previous jewel as Peter answers him. “Yeah, I’m ready to leave school.”

Tony laughs lowly. “I bet Mrs. Banner is ready to get rid of you.”

“Hey! I’m one of her best students!,” Peter defends himself light heartedly as he smiles. It’s true, Peter tends to be his teacher’s favorites. Mrs. Banner likes him, and Coach Barton also seems to favor him. He’s allowed Peter to not dress out and he still has a 100 in gym. 

“And I bet Principal Banner is getting tired of you going up there, Tony,” Stephen pipes in and looks at said man over the lip of his mug. 

The billionaire raises his hands in defense. “Not my fault that kids are jealous of Peter.”

The three make small talk for a while longer until Peter clears his throat to get his dads attention. Tony looks at him with a expectant face.

“Have you... have you talked to Pops about the seating arrangement?”

The chatter goes silent. Tony looks noticeable tenser, and Stephen does, as well. Peter knew that they would react like this, but it’s not so bad. He knows his dads have been co-parenting for a year and half, and they’re finally on speaking terms. They’re honestly being good parents. 

Tony coughs and nods. “Yes, I’ve spoken to him. We agreed that we would sit in the parents area on the football field.”

“What about doc and Bucky?”

Tony sighs and leans against the counter. “They’ll sit in the stands with the rest of the family.”

Peter goes to sleep without worry on his mind for the first time in months. 

 

 

Steve and Bucky have treated Peter, along with his girlfriend and her father, to a dinner to celebrate their upcoming graduation. They let the teen pick wherever they ate, no matter the price, and they’re all sitting at a round table at Cheddars, the adults chattering while Peter and Michelle are in their own little world. 

Michelle’s dad, Sam, is a nurse, and he works at the hospital. Steve and Bucky don’t exactly know about the girls mother, but they don’t press the matter. Sam is talking to them about Michelle’s plan to go to college to be a doctor, which doesn’t surprise either of them. She’s a very smart girl, no doubt can run circles around Peter sometimes, and they fully believe that she gets that from Sam. He’s very fell educated and he’s obviously well off. Like father, like daughter. 

“What does Peter want to do?”

Steve shrugs his shoulders and laughs lightly. “He’ll inherit my business, along with Tony’s, so he’s really set. He can do whatever he wants.”

Sam makes a face. “Tony?”

Steve coughs and sips his drink as Peter glances at him from under his eye lashes, almost like a silent apology. Of course, Peter didn’t tell Michelle’s father that his parents went through a divorce not too long ago. 

“Steve’s ex husband,” Bucky informs the dark skinned man, and Sam nods and looks down. He crosses his toned arms as the waiters come to set everyone’s meal in front of them, hot and ready to be eaten.

They all dig in, the conversations becoming scarce at everyone eats. Peter feels Michelle lay a hand on his leg and gives him a comforting squeeze. He takes her hand in his and they intertwine their fingers under the table, holding tightly until Peter speaks up. 

“Pops, dad said he talked to you about the seating arrangement?”

Steve nods and rubs a hand over his beard. “Mhm, he called a few days ago and we discussed it. Did he tell you where Buck and Stephen are going to be?”

Peter nods, and grabs a sip of his drink. He never lets go of Michelle’s hand. 

“By the way,” Steve continues. “Thor and Loki will be going.”

“I know, Dr. Loki told me.”

Steve nods and drops the matter while Bucky waves a waitress down and whispers something in her ear. Peter makes a queer face at his dad's boyfriend, but his suspicions subside when he spots two waiters approaching the table with a small cake. 

They set it down in front of Peter and Michelle and proceed to sing, “Congratulations, Peter and Michelle! Class of 2018!”

They restaurant claps, and Peter sees Sam take his phone out and snaps a few pictures. He even sees the happy faces of his dad and Bucky, the long haired man leaning into Steve as he wraps an arm around him. 

Maybe, Peter thinks as he and Michelle blow out the candles, his family is finally be one again.

 

 

If Peter wasn’t so happy that he just graduated high school, he might’ve found time to complain about how hot his gown is. He has his diploma in hand, along with several gold cords of honor over his shoulders. What did he expect? He is Tony Stark’s son, after all. 

He’s already received hugs from Dr. Loki, Thor, and a kiss from Michelle, which was interrupted by a coughing Sam. Speaking of which, both of her parents were there. Peter finally met the girls mother. Her name is Maria Hill, and while he doesn’t know about Michelle’s parents martial status, they seemed happy to be the proud parents. Now Peter sees where Michelle gets her beautiful bone structure and figure. 

“Peter, it’s so nice to finally meet you! You’re all Michi talks about!”

Michi? Peter smirked at the nickname and replied that he was also glad to met her. 

He was now in the sea of new graduates, looking for at least one set of his parents. He can’t see a bun or beard, nor a wicked goatee or snazzy suit. Why must his dad be so short and his father be so generic looking? He’s trying his hardest to look over peoples shoulders, but he too is short, and his efforts seem to get him no where. He winds his way through the people until he’s at the south end of the field, and he finally spots his parents. 

“Hey, sport,” Steve smiles and Tony brings Peter in for a hug. He squeezes him, no surprise there, and lets him go just before Steve goes in for a hug. Peter forgot how much stronger his younger father is, he almost squeezes the breathe out of him.

“We’re proud of you, son,” Tony says when Steve lets their son go. 

For once, Peter doesn’t see any tension between his parents. The first time in a year and half, and they finally seem like a normal couple again. It makes his head spin. 

He clears his throat. “I saw Bucky in the stands with that poster.” 

“I told him not to bring that thing,” Steve laughs and rubs at his brow in annoyance. Bucky had brought a poster that read ‘You did it, Petey!’, and he honestly liked it. To everyone’s surprise, Tony managed a chuckle, too. “I don’t know, I liked it.”

Steve shakes his head. “He spent all night working on it.”

Tony shrugs his shoulders and sees the way Peter is looking at them, like they’re his saving grace. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen his son look at them in such a way, it takes his breath away. 

Peter leans in to both of his parents and hugs them, tight and unforgiving. He feels the tears stinging his eyes before get seep out, on both Tony and Steve’s shoulders. He feels them patting him, Tony shaking his head at his son while Steve presses a gentle kiss to Peter’s hair line. Still his little boy.

“I love you.”

In sync, Steve and Tony answer back, “We love you, too.”


End file.
